Father and His Crying Son
by hae's wife
Summary: Mengisahkan Eunhyuk yang mengurus anaknya yang menangis. I really like EunHae, Don't like? Don't read!


Title : Father and His Crying Son

Author : Hae's Wife

Pair : EunHae (Eunhyuk x Donghae)

Genre : Family, Drama, and Romance

Rating : Kids

Summary : Mengisahkan Eunhyuk yang mengurus anaknya yang menangis.

Warning : My first FF, I really like EunHae, Don't like? Don't read!

"Oeeek! Oeeek!" Eunhyuk terkejut kala mendengar suara tangis seorang bayi yang merupakan suara putra semata wayangnya, namun keterkejutan itu hanya terjadi sesaat karena dengan sigap ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menangis di kamarnya.

"Cup cup cup sayang!" ujarnya setelah balitanya itu ia dekap seraya menepuk punggungnya pelan. Namun anak dalam dekapannya itu tidak kunjung reda tangisannya, membuat Eunhyuk kebingungan.

Dengan Kyuhyun masih berada dalam dekapan, Eunhyuk berjalan menuju dapur berniat membuatkan susu formula untuk Kyuhyun, walau agak kesusahan karena Kyuhyun yang masih ia dekap dan menangis dengan sangat dekat telinga Eunhyuk, ia tetap mempersiapkan susu itu dengan telaten, setelah siap ia coba susu itu sedikit, sekedar mengukur apakah susu tersebut terlalu panas untuk anaknya atau tidak.

"Pas!" ungkapnya tersenyum, setelahnya ia berikan pada Kyuhyun, didekatkannya botol susu itu pada bibir Kyuhyun namun ditolak oleh sang anak, malah tangisannya semakin nyaring terdengar, kembali Eunhyuk dilanda kebingungan.

"Cup! Cup! Ini appa sayang!" ujarnya lagi kembali menepuk serta mengelus punggung anaknya sayang, ia dekap lebih erat putranya seakan memberi sinyal pada Kyuhyun jika ia tidak perlu risau ataupun takut, karena ada Eunhyuk yang akan melindunginya.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, nyatanya Kyuhyun kembali menangis, Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan-jalan, masih berada di dalam rumah, siapa tahu tangisan Kyuhyun akan mereda bahkan berhenti.

Eunhyuk mengangkat gagang telephone yang ada di ruang tamu, ia ingin menghubungi Donghae yang kini sedang menghadiri fashion show namun, urung ia lakukan. Eunhyuk berpikir jika istrinya pasti sedang berbincang dengan para designer yang merupakan rekan bisnis Donghae, pasti sibuk, pikir Eunhyuk.

Lagipula? Selama Eunhyuk bekerja, ia tidak tahu seberapa repot Donghae mengurus Kyuhyun, jadi, anggap saja ia menggantikan Donghae malam ini.

"Oeek! Oeek!" tangisan Kyuhyun membangunkan Kibum dari pemikirannya, ia tepuk bokong putranya sayang sembari beberapa kali mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Nyanyian pengantar tidur Eunhyuk senandungkan, berharap putranya akan terlelap kembali, namun ia harus menelan kecewa karena itu, tidak pernah terjadi.

Eumhyuk kembali memasuki kamar, membaringkan Kyuhyun di dalam box bayi yang ada di kamarnya dan Donghae. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak kunjung mau berbaring dan tertidur, meski Eunhyuk berkali-kali telah membaringkannya, anak itu terus saja memberontak dan kembali terduduk dengan tangisan yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Merindukan eommamu eoh? Dia sedang sibuk." Eunhyuk ajak bicara Kyuhyun yang masih menangis, kedua tangan mungil Kyuhyun kemudian terangkat, meminta Eunhyuk untuk kembali mendekapnya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, ia tersenyum kemudian menyambut uluran tangan putranya, kembali ia dekap erat putranya meskipun, ada kesal juga di hatinya, kesal karena mengurus bayi itu ternyata repot.

Eunhyuk berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya dengan nyanyian kecil yang ia senandungkan untuk putranya, hingga ia yang merasa lelah juga bosan, Eunhyuk kemudian terduduk di pinggir ranjang, karena pegal ia kemudian membaringkan Kyuhyun di kasur dengan ia yang juga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pada bokong juga punggung Kyuhyun.

Hasilnya? Kyuhyun berhenti menangis meskipun tidak tertidur, setidaknya belum, itulah yang ada di pikiran Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum manis pada putranya. Kyuhyun kemudian bangun, merangkak menuju perut Eunhyuk, kemudian menjadikan perut sang ayah sebagai bantal.

Eunhyuk terheran sebenarnya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan tingkah Kyuhyun hingga di dengarnya dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil putranya itu. Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, ia coba bangun yang artinya ia harus menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari perutnya namun, sulit. Kyuhyun tidak mau beranjak dari peut Kibum membuat si pemilik perut kesusahan untuk terbangun. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, Eunhyuk menghela nafas, ia kemudian pasrah, memilih mengalah dengan kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa menit berlalu, terdengar dengkuran lain yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk, rupanya ia telah menyusul putranya menuju alam bawah sadar.

Donghae membuka pintu utama dengan hati-hati, ada perasaan bersalah yang tertoreh di hatinya pada Eunhyuk karena pergi terlalu lama. Donghae takut jika Kyuhyun terbangun dan menangis sedangkan Kibum yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhirnya memilih untuk menidurkan Kyuhyun terlebih dulu.

Donghae mencelos, pukul 01.29 dan ia baru memasuki kediamannya? Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia terdiam ketika melihat pemandangan suami dan putranya yang telah terlelap dengan perut Eunhyuk yang menjadi bantal Kyuhyun. Sebuah lengkungan indah bernama senyuman tertoreh di bibir Donghae kemudian berjalan menghampiri keduanya, kemudian mengecup kening keduanya sayang. Setelahnya ia angkat Kyuhyun lalu membawanya menuju box bayi untuk menidurkannya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum kala memandangi wajah tampan putranya, "baru pulang?" suara berat itu kemudian merasuki gendang telinga Donghae, wanita itu berjengit setelah sebelumnya sepasang lengan memeluknya posesif, namun ia tersenyum dan menyentuh jemari Eunhyuk yang kini menciumi rambut serta lehernya.

"Maaf," Donghae berucap, di belakangnya Kibum tersenyum.

"Kau jahat!" tanggap kibum tentu tidak serius, Donghae yang mengetahui itu memukul lengannya pelan membuahkan tawa dari Kibum.

"Aku lelah, ayo tidur!" ajak Donghae kemudian, Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih menempel di leher Dongahe, membuat si pemilik leher tertawa kegelian.

Donghae berbalik hingga kini mereka dapat bertatapan, "aku lelah!" ujar Donghae lagi lebih manja dari yang sebelumnya, Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo!" tanggapnya yang disambut senyuman lebar Donghae.

"Turunkan aku!" pekik Donghae terkejut kala Eunhyuk kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Membuat adik baru untuk Kyuhyun bukan ide buruk kurasa!" balasnya agak berteriak kemudian mendapat pukulan dari Donghae.

"Oeek! Oeek!"

"Lee Hyukjae turunkan aku!" Donghae memerintah, Eunhyuk menurut, istrinya itu langsung saja menghampiri box bayi milik Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf!" Eunhyuk berujar setelah berada di samping Donghae.

"Tidak apa, kau tidurlah! Aku tidak mau kau terlambat kerja besok!" suruhnya namun Eunhyuk menolak, ia memilih menemani Donghae hingga Kyuhyun kembali terlelap, Kibum kemudian berujar,

"Ayo kita membuat Lee little lagi!"

**~ The Final ~**

**Bagaimana?**


End file.
